


Lietpol Week: Nature

by postmanbutters



Series: Lietpol Week 2k18 [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Camping, Getting Back Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 13:04:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13705041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postmanbutters/pseuds/postmanbutters
Summary: Poland and Lithuania go camping. Poland hates camping.





	Lietpol Week: Nature

**Author's Note:**

> tiny fic but that’s ok

“Ow, ow, ow!” Lithuania could hear Poland all the way from the tent and he fought back the urge to roll his eyes. Always the dramatics.

It was the 90’s, so things had been looking up. He and Poland had been spending more time together. More civil time. And with his new leverage of Poland trying to make amends, he decided their next outing would be something old Poland would’ve never agreed to: camping.

Poland detested camping. He hated smelling like a campfire, he hated the dingy bathrooms, sleeping in a muggy tent. He just didn’t understand why such a thing was still relevant when wonderful, clean hotels existed! But, Lithuania had asked, and in the spirit of good relations, Poland had agreed. 

He’d promised himself he wouldn’t complain out loud, but that had all gone out the window when after about five minutes he’d stepped into a patch of poison ivy.

“Liet! It totally burns!” And so there he was, holding his leg, almost in tears, plopped onto the ground of the half built tent. 

“Hold on, Po,” Lithuania called back, sighing. He remembered how capable Poland used to be in the wilderness and laughed. Modern luxuries had really spoiled him. 

He was searching for a plant, a particular one. Jewelweed would do well. Or even mugwort, if he could find any. 

It’d been quite some time since he’d gone hunting for plants in the forest, and he was feeling quite pleased with himself. He used to grow many things in the enormous garden he’d shared with Poland during the commonwealth. Flowers, herbs, and everything in between. His own garden at home was now just some vegetables, but he still liked it. He found it very relaxing and was quite good at keeping them all alive. 

He supposed, feeling a bit downtrodden at the thought, that he was a born caretaker, even now when he was meant to be on vacation. 

Lithuania spotted the orange jewelweed and carefully plucked them from the ground, avoiding the poison ivy that grew treacherously near, and gathering enough for Poland’s rash. 

He brought them back to where Poland sat pitifully on the ground.

“Are you crying?” He asked, trying to hold back a bit of a smile.

“No-! I’m not crying!” Poland put on a very brave face, tilting up his chin. 

Lithuania let out a soft sigh. No matter how many years they’d been apart, no matter how annoying Poland’s complaining was, Lithuania would always find him incredibly beautiful. 

“This should help.” He sat down beside him and crushed the stems of the plant in his hands, gently applying the liquid to the angry red marks on Poland’s ankle. 

Poland sighed in relief immediately, letting his head fall against Lithuania’s shoulder. 

“Feel better?” 

“Yes,” He beamed, “I always forget you’re, like, totally magical out in nature.” 

“Is that so?” Lithuania laughed, “That’s funny, Po.” 

“I’m not joking!” Poland looked suddenly a bit impassioned, “I remember- you used to do all kinds of cool stuff in the woods. You could make weird salves and you grew the prettiest flowers- it kind of scared me, y’know, but I think it’s super cool, now-“ 

Lithuania was staring at his mouth. Always talking, but god, no one rivaled the beauty of his lips, full and pink.

“-Liet? Do I have something on my face?” 

He blinked, “Um. Yes.” 

Poland looked worried, his hand reaching towards his mouth, but before he could touch it, Lithuania kissed him. 

“I wanna get back together.” 

Poland’s eyes got huge, and his mouth parted slightly as if he was going to say something, but then he closed it.

“Not- politically. Not married. Just us.” 

“... Us?” 

“You, Feliks, and me, Tolys.” He didn’t often use their given names, and they were kept very private, so they were very weighty. 

Poland stared at him, and felt the prickling in his leg of the dulling irritation, saw how Lithuania’s hands held onto the crushed stems,

“Okay.” He said simply. 

“Okay?” 

Poland shrugged, and then he was grinning from ear to ear, “Yes!”


End file.
